A Second Chance : The Rewrite
by maya1234
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais, AU: La guerre dans son monde est finie: Harry Potter fatigué de combattre, utilise un sort qui le transporte dans un nouveau monde. Où ses parents et amis sont vivants, mais où lui, est mort étant bébé.
1. Chapitre 1 : De Deux Mondes

**A Second Chance : The Rewrite**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à S.L. sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Je tiens à mentionner aussi qu'il peut arriver par mégarde que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

Note de la traductrice : Cette fiction a déjà été écrite jusqu'au chapitre 14 par son auteur cependant, elle a été pendant plus d'un an sans publication. Il y a peu, S.L. a annoncé et mit en ligne sur fanfiction une réécriture de son histoire. Le premier chapitre est sensiblement pareil à la première version, mais au deuxième, l'histoire prend un tournant différent tout en restant dans le même modèle.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: (Réécriture) La guerre dans son monde est finie, alors Harry Potter qui est fatigué de combattre, utilise un sort qui le transporte dans un nouveau monde. Où ses parents sont vivants, mais où lui, est mort étant bébé. Est-ce vraiment un si bon nouveau commencement ?

o

Bonjours à tous,

Je vous présente ici même ma nouvelle traduction qui je l'espère saura vous faire découvrir un nouveau monde. J'ai pris un très grand plaisir à relire et traduire cette histoire même si je trouve que la nouvelle version est différente, elle n'en perd pas moins ce qui m'avait accroché au tout début. Quatre chapitres sont postés sur le compte de l'auteur, seulement j'ai pu apprendre d'elle que sept étaient réécrits.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que le premier chapitre est terminé et comme je viens d'acheter cette semaine un nouveau petit chien, la publication a été retardée. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Maya

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**A Second Chance**

**Chapitre 1 : De Deux Mondes**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

« Et comment repousseriez-vous un épouvantard, John ? » Demanda James alors qu'il frottait ses temples et essayait de ne pas penser aux aiguilles péniblement lentes de l'horloge de la salle de cours. Il était sur les épouvantards avec ses troisièmes années depuis ce matin, et les bases n'étaient toujours pas comprises. En bref, James ne pouvait pas attendre que la cloche bénie retentisse, sonnant le début des vacances de Noël.

Le garçon à qui James s'était adressé, mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre et commença à fouiller dans les papiers dispersés sur son bureau. En donnant à voix haute sa réponse, John dévisagea timidement son professeur. « Le… le rire… Pro-professeur ? »

Soupirant, James éloigna sa main de ses temples pour pincer l'arrête de son nez. Honnêtement, était-il vraiment si effrayant ? Il poussa ses lunettes bordées de noires vers le bas de son front sur son nez, afin qu'il puisse examiner le reste de ses troisièmes années. Personne d'autre ne semblait effrayé par lui. En fait, la majorité de la classe était à moitié endormie, le reste regardait impatiemment l'horloge.

John était un Longbottom après tout, et il était habituellement nerveux. Il était un étudiant de James depuis presque deux ans et demie, et celui-ci tremblait toujours à chaque fois que James lui posait une question en classe.

« Oui John, très bien, » indiqua James. « Cinq points à Poufsouffle. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, la regardant avec l'espoir qu'elle lui montrerait quelque chose de plus agréable que, ce que l'horloge de mur indiquait. Quinze minutes encore avant la fin et les vacances de Noël débuteraient.

Merde, pensa James et il abandonna sa position appuyée contre son bureau. Oubliez le programme, en ce qui le concernait la classe était plus que finie.

« La classe est écartée tout le monde, appelez cela un cadeau de Noël en avance. N'oublié pas d'étudier au cours des vacances pour votre essai du mois prochain, Oh et Linda, » James se dirigea vers une fille blonde alors qu'elle rassemblait ses livres. « Dites à votre frère que je lui dis bonjour, et que je m'attends à une visite de sa part avant qu'il ne parte pour la Grèce. Soyez sûr chacun, ayez un Joyeux Noël et le plus important amusez-vous ! »

Alors que les étudiants sortaient, disant au revoir et lui souhaitant de joyeuses vacances, James se força à sourire. Normalement, il n'aurait pas besoin d'un sourire faux, il avait réellement un plaisir immense à enseigner. Aujourd'hui cependant, tout ce qu'il voulait était que les cours finissent de sorte que les vacances commencent. Il avait l'intention de passer le reste de la soirée à faire ses bagages, ainsi il pourrait partir pour sa maison à Pré-au-Lard au matin avec sa famille. Demain après-midi, ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin arriverait pour passer les deux semaines de vacances de Noël à la maison des Potter. Pendant ce temps, il avait l'intention de ne rien faire à part, de relaxer avec sa femme Lily, traîner avec ses meilleurs amis et jouer au Quidditch, et les seuls étudiants qu'il voulait voir étaient son fils Bran et sa fille Mary **(1).**

Cela prit quelques minutes pour que les troisièmes années quittent la classe, mais au moment où le dernier groupe passa le seuil, James claqua fermement la porte. Un autre moment fut tout ce qu'il prit à James pour entrer dans son bureau et en claquer aussi fortement la porte. Alors, il saisit un pot de poudre de cheminette et en jeta une pincé dans les flammes de son feu. « 14, Square Grimmaurd, » cria-t-il pendant que les flammes tournaient au vert clair puis, il colla promptement sa tête dans le feu.

La tête de James tourna dans l'espace pendant un moment avant de sauter dans les flammes à l'endroit de Sirius. La cuisine était vide ainsi James appela son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit courir dans la pièce en tenant une paire de soulier, sans lacets dans une main et une vieille robe longue poussiéreuse dans l'autre.

« Hé, Prongs ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda Sirius, jetant les choses sur la table de cuisine et se mettant à genoux devant la grille.

« Tu as tout emballé ? » Lui demanda James, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher l'excitation dans sa voix.

Sirius fit un évasif haussement d'épaules. « J'emballe maintenant camarade. » Il regarda en arrière les choses sur la table comme s'il pensait profondément. « Penses-tu que j'aurai besoin des multiplettes pour n'importe quelle raison ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » « Quoi que compagnon, apporte tout ce que tu veux. »

« Que dirais-tu d'un Boomerang Jamais-Frappant ? »

James secoua sa tête loin des flammes qui léchaient le côté de son cou. « Seulement si tu veux que Lily te tue. »

« Et je pensais que je pourrais emmener à Bran certains des feux d'artifice du Dr. Filibuster, » continua Sirius, ne donnant aucune indication comme quoi il avait entendu James. « J'ai pris une nouvelle boîte d'eux la semaine dernière. »

« Merde Sirius, ferme-là pendant une minute, veux-tu ? » Cria James à son ami plus âgé.

Sirius lui fit une sorte de grimace négligée. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour le favoritisme James. Je prendrai un livre chez Fleury et Bott pour Mary. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » commença James, essayant de ne pas sourire à son ami ; cela poussait aussi trop de suie vers le haut de son nez. « Écoute, je ne me préoccupe pas du favoritisme. Mais hé, si tu vas chez Fleury et Bott, pourrais-tu prendre une copie de_ Jinxied of the Jinxed_ pour Lily ? Je pense que je suis parvenu à brûler sa dernière copie. Quoi qu'il en soit, » James se précipita, mais Sirius l'arrêta de sa main et sourit.

« Tu l'as brûlé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, » indiqua James, une bagatelle embarrassé. « J'essayais une nouvelle esquive et bien- De toute façon, Lily veut savoir si tu emmènes la moto. Elle a dit que si oui, tu pouvais rester dehors, dans le hangar à balai avec elle. »

« Ce sera le transplanage alors, » indiqua Sirius. « Ainsi, tout est terminé avec les cours ? »

« Ouais, tout est fait avec le travail ? »

« Deux semaines payées de vacances, compagnon, » Sirius sourit. « Je ne retourne pas travailler jusqu'à la troisième. »

« Malin, » accorda James, puis les flammes éclatèrent autour de sa tête et il se sentit être rejeté en-arrière pendant qu'une autre tête apparaissait à côté de la sienne.

« Honnêtement, » indiqua Lily Potter, en les regardant tous deux d'un air mauvais. « On penserait que vous êtes tous les deux des étudiants, vu la manière dont vous faites des siennes. »

« Tu ne savais pas Lily ? » Demanda Sirius, avec un visage complètement souriant. « Je suis un deuxième année de 41 ans. »

« Fais-moi confiance Sirius, » dit Lily. « Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit de qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs mon fils s'est encore gagné deux détentions cette semaine. »

Sirius regarda au loin, trouvant soudainement une trace de suie sur son plancher très intéressante. « Ainsi, qu'est-ce que cela vient faire avec moi ? »

« Tu as encore été lui écrire de nouvelles idées. Les récits de filature des vieux jours peut-être ? » Indiqua-t-elle en le crachant presque. « Ce dernier tour de sa part, avait du maraudeur partout. Même Minerva a identifié ta main dans lui. »

De manière erronée, James partit à rire, Lily lui lança un regard accusateur.

« Ne pense pas que tu peux sortir de cela, l'un ou l'autre _Prongs_, » elle appuya sur son surnom. « Il peut avoir eu l'idée, tandis que cela peut facilement venir de toi comme de Sirius. Eh bien, James, voyant alors comment vous deux avez un plan de jeu fixé pour demain, penses-tu que tu pourras passer un certain temps avec ta femme ? »

James cligna de l'oeil en direction de son meilleur ami. « Le devoir m'appelle mon vieil ami, Padfoot, je te verrai demain soir. »

Sirius roula des yeux ; il commençait déjà à rassembler ses choses jetées sur la table. « Contenez-vous jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de ma cheminée s'il vous plait, ceci est une maison respectable après tous. »

« Pas avec toi dedans ! » Appela James en retour avant que sa tête n'ait disparu et ne retourne de nouveau à son corps.

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé des effets de la cheminette, et épousseté la suie sur ses genoux, il trouva non seulement Lily dans son bureau, mais aussi sa fille Mary. Ces deux femmes qui étaient assises côte à côte sur son divan lui envoyant des regards jumeaux d'espérance.

Bien que Marissa Potter ne ressemble pas à sa mère au-delà des longs cheveux roux assortis, elles avaient une personnalité presque identique. Bien qu'ayant seulement 14 ans, Mary était déjà une jeune femme formidable. Elle était également, (et James était plutôt fier de ceci), la sorcière la plus futée de son année, et était rarement jamais trouvée sans un livre. Parfois James trouvait son enthousiasme un peu excessif, mais cela avait lieu lorsqu'elle le mettait honteux au sujet de potions ou de charmes et qu'il gardait la bouche fermée.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda James dès qu'il attrapa le regard sur le visage de sa fille.

Les lèvres de Mary pincées, ce n'était jamais un bon signe. « Tu étais censé me rencontrer dans la bibliothèque afin que je puisse obtenir _Les Plus Puissantes Potions_ de la section interdite. Maintenant la bibliothèque est fermée pour les vacances et je dois attendre jusqu'en janvier. Mon étude de vacances est ruinée. »

James sentit qu'il allait rouler des yeux, il serait davantage pardonné pour quelque chose en essayant d'arranger, mais il savait que si sa fille ne tuait pas, son épouse le pourrait. « Je suis désolé bébé, j'ai complètement oublié. Peut-être que nous pouvons faire un voyage spécial au Chemin de Traverse et acheter notre propre copie. »

Le pincement sur les lèvres de Mary s'arrêta et devint une fine ligne. « Tu ne peux pas, c'est une édition limitée. Poudlard a une des seules copies encore en circulation. _C'est pourquoi il est dans la section interdite_. » Renifla-t-elle alors et se leva. « Oublie-ça papa, tu ne peux juste pas l'obtenir ! » Puis, sans même dire au revoir à sa mère, elle sortit comme une tempête hors de la pièce.

James échangea un regard de terreur pure avec son épouse. « Qu'est-ce qu'était cela ? » Il enleva les lunettes de ses yeux. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'étais surpassé pour avoir une fille adolescente. »

Riant légèrement, Lily se déplaça pour venir mettre un bras autour de son mari. « Vous êtes un père fantastique M. Potter. Vos enfants vous aiment et vous adorent, ainsi que votre femme. » Elle l'embrassa chaudement sur la joue et s'éloigna. « Que dirais-tu si nous allions prendre un quelconque dîner. »

« C'est, » lui dit-il, saisissant une de ses mains, « une idée fantastique. »

« Ainsi, comment ont été les cours aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall.

James gémit presque à ce rappel. « Terrible, personne n'a pris la peine de faire n'importe quel effort. »

« Quoi avec les vacances qui commencent demain ? » Rit Lily. « Ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Je me rappelle quand tu avais l'habitude de rendre la dernière semaine avant les vacances un enfer absolu pour nos professeurs. » Elle lui donna un regard de côté. « Pour ne pas mentionner que tu avais l'habitude d'y entraîner nos camarades de classe. » Se fâcha-t-elle légèrement. Il était bien connu que Lily et James n'avaient pas été amis pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'après leur graduation qu'ils avaient eut un quelconque genre de relation.

« Oh, revient s'en Lily, » taquina James, en donnant à sa main une légère pression. « D'ailleurs qui aime entendre parler des rébellions de Gobelins de toute manière ? J'avais simplement l'habitude de rendre les choses plus- colorées. »

« Comme lorsque tu as tourné les cheveux de Minerva au bleu ? »

James recula d'une protestation comique. « Hé ! Elle commençait à montrer du gris ! Je lui faisais juste une faveur. » Rit-il sous cape et tira son épouse plus étroitement. « Ainsi, comment a été ta journée alors ? »

Bien que Lily n'était d'aucune manière un professeur, elle appelait Poudlard sa maison. Après que James ait pris la position d'enseignant en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, ils avaient déplacé leur famille de Godric Hollow à Poudlard et passaient les nuits et les week-ends au village. Cependant, il y a quatre ans lorsque Mary a commencé sa première année, Lily avait commencé à se plaindre de solitude.

C'était Dumbledore qui avait trouvé une solution à leur problème, après avoir entendu le souci de James pendant les premiers mois de la première année de Mary. Il avait proposé de déménager Lily à Poudlard pendant le trimestre pour servir de secrétaire au Directeur.

Tous deux, James et Lily savaient que le travail était seulement pour l'apparence, mais Lily avait sauté sur l'occasion de toute façon, puisque cela lui donnait la chance d'être encore proche de sa famille. Depuis lors, James et Lily vivaient principalement dans les quartiers du personnel et descendaient seulement à leur maison à Pré-au-Lard pour les vacances. Les gosses avaient raillé à propos d'avoir leurs deux parents à l'école quelques fois, mais leurs arguments avaient été à demi entendus.

« Pas terrible, » répondit Lily, son sourire hésitant, « Mais rien de fantastique, l'un ou l'autre. »

Après s'être affirmé comme secrétaire et aide de Dumbledore, Lily avait commencé à prendre de nouvelles responsabilités. Maintenant, le travail administratif était vraiment plus qu'une façade que toute autre chose. La majeure partie du temps, Lily le passait à feuilleter des rapports et des comptes-rendu ainsi que d'autres nouvelles pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lily et James étaient dans l'Ordre depuis leur graduation, c'était vraiment là qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation amoureuse. Cependant, alors que le rôle de James était moindre, Lily en savait presque autant au sujet de l'Ordre que Dumbledore lui-même. James ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en pensait parfois, parce que c'était un travail extrêmement dangereux. Étonnamment, Lily prenait beaucoup de fierté dans le travail qu'elle effectuait, et n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'arrêter bientôt.

« Nous avons eu une autre menace aujourd'hui, » confia-t-elle d'une basse voix. Le hall devenait davantage bondé par les étudiants, maintenant qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle. « Je devrai te parler à ce sujet plus tard cependant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de trop sérieux. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, » indiqua James, libérant sa main avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle. « Nous vivons avec la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis longtemps, les choses iront mieux, tu verras. »

Lily n'indiqua rien en réponse, mais James savait qu'il entendrait son opinion plus tard. Lily gardait rarement n'importe quoi pour elle-même longtemps.

La Grande Salle était seulement à moitié pleine d'étudiants, la plus part était probablement en train de faire leurs bagages. Quelque uns des professeurs étaient déjà partis aussi. James savait pour un fait que Pomora Chourave allait rendre visite à sa soeur à Berlin, et Filius Flitwick avait vanté des vacances à Paris pendant quelques semaines. Severus Snape était aussi absent, mais James supposa que c'était seulement parce qu'il était un bâtard asocial, mais James était loin de se plaindre au sujet de cette absence.

James et Lily firent leur chemin jusqu'à la table principale, à travers les nombreux étudiants cherchant à remplir des bancs. James s'arrêta pendant un moment pour parler avec une cinquième année de Serpentard à propos d'un sortilège de protection, mais trouva tout de même un siège entre Minerva McGonagal et Lily. Lily avait déjà engagé une conversation avec Mme Pomfresh, au sujet d'une nouvelle ligne de potions curatives approuvées par le Ministère, et Minerva discutait poliment avec le Directeur Dumbledore, ainsi James choisit d'observer les étudiants.

Sa fille était absente à la table des Gryffondor, mais il repéra Bran avec un camarade de Gryffondor de sixième année, Jack Slopper, un des meilleurs amis de Bran. Ils riaient à gorges déployées à propos de quelque chose que Jack avait caché dans une poche de sa robe longue. En une seconde, l'instinct d'enseignant de James se déclencha et il sentit qu'il devrait voir ce que les garçons trouvaient si intéressant, mais la pensée fut de courte durée. C'était théoriquement les vacances et il y avait un pâté en croûte qui semblait délicieux devant lui, qu'il n'était pas disposé à laisser.

Le dîner naturellement, était délicieux comme toujours et James le savourait pendant qu'il pouvait. Lily était bonne dans beaucoup de choses, mais l'une des choses qu'elle n'était pas, c'était cuisinière. Pour les repas des deux semaines suivantes, la famille Potter devrait chaparder leur propre nourriture.

« Tarte à la citrouille, James ? » Demanda Minerva lorsque les desserts furent apparus. « Vous regardez comme si vous vouliez avoir des réserves. »

« Vous me connaissez Minerva, » indiqua James, acceptant un morceau avec un large sourire. « J'en prends pendant que je peux. »

Elle rit discrètement et ajusta ses lunettes. « Grands plans pour les vacances alors ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je suppose que Sirius et Remus seront de visites comme d'habitude ? »

« Vous avez raison, » confirma James, en prenant une bouchée de la tarte devant lui.

« Bien, autant que j'apprécie leur compagnie, rappelez-vous s'il vous plait, de faire de votre mieux pour garder Sirius à une bonne distance du château, n'est-ce pas ? »

James lui donna un sourire semblant mauvais. « Vous ne voulez pas être encore poursuivie jusque dans un arbre, Minerva ? »

Une délicate main se glissa sur l'épaule de James. « James arrête de taquiner, la pauvre Minerva n'a pas eu de vacances des Maraudeurs depuis que tu es venu à Poudlard pour enseigner. »

Minerva leva son verre en direction de Lily en accord. « Bien parlé Lily. Au moins, je peux compter sur vous, pour les garder sur la voie. » Elle sourit. « Ayez cependant de joyeuses vacances, chère. Amusez-vous, vous avez travaillé trop durement récemment. »

« Je le ferai Minerva, » consentit Lily. « En parlant des vacances James, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille lorsque Minerva se fut tournée pour parler avec Dumbledore. « Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas en haut et faire nos bagages ainsi nous pourrons les commencer ? »

James regarda dans ses yeux scintillants et sourit. « Avec plaisir amour, je pense que nous aurons besoin de faire de ses vacances un moment mémorable, tu as réellement besoin de prendre un certain temps pour te détendre. »

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa lorsqu'elle les eut remis en place. « D'accord. »

**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

« Es-tu absolument sûr à ce sujet, Harry ? » Demanda le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, » répondit l'homme qui avait été interrogé. Il n'était pas grand, mince et agile avec les cheveux noirs en bataille ; il portait également des lunettes rondes, bordées de noires.

« Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que le charme marche, il n'y aura aucun moyen pour revenir en arrière, tu sais, » continua Dumbledore avec précaution.

Harry courut une main à travers ses cheveux malpropres, révélant une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. « Dumbledore, ma famille est morte, mes amis sont morts, chacun de ceux que je me suis jamais inquiétés, » il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. « Écoutez, j'ai accompli mon but ici, j'ai survécu à la prophétie, tué Voldemort, et placé le Monde de la Magie sur le chemin de la guérison. C'est le temps pour moi de partir, je ne peux plus vivre ici. »

« Les choses changent Harry, » recommanda Dumbledore. « Nous récupérons déjà, tu le dis toi-même. »

« Je sais, » sourit Harry. « Et les choses vont mieux, même mieux qu'avant, mais il n'y a rien qui me retient ici, » son sourire s'affaiblit. « Je n'échapperai jamais au rappel de qui je suis, de ce que j'ai accompli, et de ce que j'ai perdu. Tous ici connaissent mon nom, mon héritage – » Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées. « J'ai besoin d'être normal Dumbledore, tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu c'était une famille normale, des amis normaux et une vie normale, ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre cela ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement, admettant la défaite. « Je m'ennuierai de toi, mon garçon, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que tu ferais vraiment cela. Tu devrais savoir que ce monde est fier de ce que tu as fait, je suis fier de toi. »

« Merci Albus, » chuchota Harry. « Maintenant, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » Il se redressa montrant à Dumbledore ses robes longues noires habituelles, l'insigne de Poudlard toujours sur son torse.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire. « Heureux, » lui dit-il. « Tu sembles prêt à nous laisser. Fais bien attention Harry, le prochain monde pourrait ne pas être tout ce qu'il semble être, tout ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit. »

« C'est un nouveau commencement, » lui indiqua Harry. « C'est assez. »

« Que veux-tu que je dise aux autres lorsqu'ils viendront ? »

Harry s'assit d'un air abattu sur sa valise. « Rogue suspecte quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, il a brassé la potion. En outre, j'ai dit au revoir à ce qui restait de la famille Weasley, mais ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai projeté. Je leur ai juste dit que je devais partir, qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. » Harry se leva encore et sourit à son vieil ami. « Dites-leur que je suis parti pour ma prochaine grande aventure. »

Alors il ensorcela ses deux valises avec sa baguette, les rétrécissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent entrer dans sa poche.

« As-tu tout ce que tu as besoin ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Tout, » confirma Harry et s'avança vers la potion rouge vieillissante qui était posée sur le bureau du Directeur. « Bon courage, compagnon, » dit-il en levant la coupe vers Dumbledore. « Je m'ennuierai de vous vieil homme. »

Alors il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au breuvage magique, l'avala, sortit sa baguette magique, la dirigea sur lui et cria, « _Damnari Voti _! » Puis, dans un flash invisible de lumière rouge, il fut parti.

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois la coupe vide sur son vieux bureau et s'assit de nouveau dans son cadre.

« Bien, » indiqua Phineas de son portrait à côté de Dumbledore. « Maintenant, peut-être que nous serons finalement tranquilles ici. »

**o**

**À suivre,**

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

**(1)** Dans la version originale, il est écrit que le nom de Mary est en fait Mare. Seulement, puisque j'ai vu plus loin que c'est le surnom de Marissa. Je l'ai changé en Mary ce qui se rapproche plus à mon sens de la prononciation française.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre est presque terminé et devrait arrivé dans quelques jours, (deux semaines tout au plus, selon le nombre de reviews reçues).

En ce qui concerne mes autres traductions :

**Betrayed** a deux chapitres en correction, la publication ne devrait plus tardée et le suivant est commencé. Pour **Shiverin Descendant**, le prochain chapitre est traduit plus que la moitié (je compte le finir cette semaine) et **Darkly Treacherous** est la moins avancée, mais j'y travaille, j'espère aussi avoir le temps de le compléter dans la semaine.

Je souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2006, faites attention à vous en ce jour de vendredi 13 (pour les plus superstitieux) et passez une bonne fin de semaine.

À très bientôt,

Maya

o

**Prochain chapitre :** Arrivée d'Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore et interrogatoire au véritasérum.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Traduction : Maya

Correction : ShadowSaphir

**24 janvier 2006**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Avec Du Véritasérum

**A Second Chance : The Rewrite**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à S.L. sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Je tiens à mentionner aussi qu'il peut arriver par mégarde que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

Note de la traductrice : Cette fiction a déjà été écrite jusqu'à chapitre 14 par son auteur cependant, elle a été pendant plus d'un an sans publication. Il y a peu, S.L. qui est l'auteur de cette fic a annoncé et mit en ligne sur une réécriture de cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est sensiblement pareil à la première version, mais au deuxième, l'histoire prend un tournant différent tout en restant dans le même modèle.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: (Réécriture) La guerre dans son monde est fini, alors Harry Potter est fatigué de combattre. Il utilise un sort qui le transportera dans un nouveau monde, où ses parents sont vivants, mais où lui est mort étant bébé. Est-ce vraiment un si bon nouveau commencement ?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**A Second Chance**

**Chapitre 2 : Ce Qu'On Peut Apprendre Avec Du _Véritasérum_**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Les valises étaient empilées de manière ordonnée à la porte, l'appartement était sombre et un feu mourait dans l'âtre. Il était un heure trente du matin et James avait été se coucher de bonne heure afin d'être bien reposé, assez pour apprécier le repos des vacances. Lily s'était aussi couchée tôt, mais maintenant elle était éveillée, lisant grâce à la lumière que le feu fournissait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande dormeuse, et quelque chose au sujet d'avoir des gosses l'avait transformée en une plus grande insomniaque. Ainsi elle avait arrêté d'essayer de compter les moutons et avait choisi de lire à la place.

Les quartiers du personnel de Poudlard n'étaient pas très grands. Lily et James partageaient une chambre à coucher, salle de bain, salon et même une cuisine, tous petits, mais cela leur convenait très bien. Comme le personnel de Poudlard, ils étaient rarement dans leur appartement. La majeure partie du personnel passait le temps qu'ils trouvaient dans leurs bureaux ou dans la salle du personnel, plutôt que dans leurs quartiers.

Alors que Lily était éveillée et devant l'âtre, absorbée par une copie de _The Dark Arts Oursmarted_, le feu s'enflamma soudainement.

« Oh très bien Lily, vous êtes réveillée, » indiqua Dumbledore dès que sa tête sauta dans les flammes. Il avait attaché sa barbe au-dessus de sa tête de sorte qu'elle ne brûle pas, cela aurait été comique s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard sérieux sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Directeur ? » Demanda Lily, repliant le coin de la page qu'elle lisait et mettant de côté le livre. « Que s'est-il produit ? »

Il souffla fortement. « J'ai besoin de votre aide immédiatement. Il y a eu une intrusion, rencontré-moi immédiatement à l'Infirmerie. » Puis, il sauta promptement hors du feu et les flammes revinrent aux braises brûlantes.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle put, sans réveiller James, Lily jeta une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et enfila une paire de pantoufles. Elle fit seulement une pause pour écrire rapidement un mot, pour ne pas inquiéter son mari au cas où il se réveillerait alors qu'elle était partie, puis elle saisit son sac de travail et partit.

Les quartiers des Potter étaient en bas vers le Hall, la classe de James sur le deuxième plancher ainsi cela prit seulement quelques minutes pour que Lily monte les escaliers et atteigne l'Infirmerie.

Dumbledore et Pompon étaient déjà-là, attendant lorsqu'elle arriva. Tous deux encerclaient un homme étendu immobile sur un lit près du fond. L'Infirmerie autrement était vide, aucun étudiant n'oserait risquer leurs vacances en admettant être malade, ou jouer au malade si près des vacances.

« Bien Lily, vous avez apporté vos choses, » indiqua Dumbledore lorsqu'il nota son sac sur son épaule. « Je vais devoir vous faire prendre des notes. » Il se tourna vers Pompon. « Merci pour votre aide Pompon, mais s'il vous plait pouvez-vous nous laisser ? J'ai peur que cela concerne maintenant l'Ordre. »

Pompon sembla vouloir discuter avec le Directeur, mais après un regard rapide sur Lily qui semblait contre. Elle laissa donc tombé l'idée et retourna à ses propres quartiers.

« Quel est l'histoire, Albus ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'elle sortait ses choses.

Dumbledore hésita une minute et se dirigea alors vers le lit. « J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme étendu sur le plancher de mon bureau, le visage contre le sol quand je suis revenu ce soir, » il se tourna et donna à Lily un regard grave. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à rentrer dans son bureau auparavant, il y avait certaines choses de cachées à l'intérieur qui étaient censées être confidentielles. Poudlard, l'Ordre, Dumbledore et même Lily elle-même perdraient un bon avantage si certains de ces documents et objets étaient trouvés.

Lily inclina la tête comprenant la sévérité de la situation et invita Dumbledore à continuer.

« Je ne l'ai pas identifié, mais il porte un insigne de Poudlard, » il utilisa sa baguette magique pour pointer l'avant de la robe longue de l'étranger où un large insigne de Poudlard était délicatement cousue. Les robes longues étaient vieilles et poussiéreuses, mais étaient par le passé de bonne qualité, un certain soin leurs étaient fait.

« Suspectez-vous qu'il soit un espion ? Essayant de se déguiser comme une pupille ? » Demanda Lily, alors qu'elle aussi examinait l'insigne. C'était très parfait en effet, mais pas du tout le genre de type courant que les étudiants portaient. « Suspectez-vous Vous-Savez-Qui ? » Ajouta-elle dans plus d'un silence.

Albus ne lui répondit pas, ainsi Lily alla de nouveau examiner l'homme sur le lit. Il semblait être très jeune, pas plus vieux que la-début vingtaine au moins. Elle nota ses robes longues qui étaient de bonne qualité, cependant un peu âgés, et pas du style étudiant. Il avait également les cheveux noirs en bataille qui tombaient n'importe comment à travers son visage. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif au sujet de lui que Lily pouvait noter, autre qu'une cicatrice semblant déchiquetée sur son front. Lily était sûr qu'elle ne le connaissait pas non plus, mais pour quelque raison, elle ne pouvait pas enlever le sentiment qu'il était curieusement familier.

« Est-il sans danger d'être proche de lui, Albus ? » Demanda finalement Lily après que son inspection préliminaire de l'étranger soit finie. Elle avait déjà vérifié s'il était attaché au lit et constatait qu'il ne l'était pas.

Dumbledore inclina la tête pendant qu'il sortait une fiole de liquide clair hors de ses robes longues et la remit à Lily. « Il était sans connaissance quand je l'ai trouvé par hasard, mais je l'ai stupéfié de toute façon, avant de l'apporter ici. J'ai vérifié ses poches aussi, deux sont scellées et ne peuvent seulement être ouvertes par lui, je présume. » Il inclina la tête vers l'étranger. « Et il a une baguette magique attachée à son avant-bras droit, encore protégé contre les étrangers essayant de s'en prendre à lui. »

« Intéressant, » indiqua Lily, regardant avec ses yeux le breuvage magique dans ses mains. C'était du _véritasérum_, et pas entièrement inconnu d'elle.

« Pompon l'a vérifié, elle dit que son noyau magique est sévèrement bas, épuisé par un charme plus que fort sûrement. Probablement celui qui lui a permis d'entrer dans mon bureau, lui a vidé sa magie. Autrement, il est en parfaitement santé, » il soupira et frotta ses yeux las. « Pompon ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il se réveille tout seul avant un jour au moins. Cela lui prendra assez longtemps, pour régénérer le niveau de sa magie afin de rester conscient, » il laissa tomber sa main de son visage et sourit à Lily. « Cependant, nous pouvons encore l'interroger indépendamment de ce fait, » il pointa la fiole que Lily tenait maintenant. « Administrez le_ véritasérum, _s'il vous plait, Lily. »

« Avec joie, » indiqua Lily pendant qu'elle débouchait la fiole. Puis, sans trop de douceur, Lily força pour ouvrir les lèvres de l'étranger et versa le contenu entier de la fiole en bas dans sa gorge.

« Commençons-nous ? » Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il créait par magie deux chaises avec un seul geste de sa baguette magique. « Si vous commenciez à prendre des notes maintenant s'il vous plait, Lily. »

Lily acquiesça de la tête et sortit sa plume à papote, plaça le parchemin et les mit sur la table de chevet. Elle fournirait un compte-rendu exact de ce qui sortirait. Puis, elle sortit une plume ordinaire afin qu'elle puisse prendre ses propres notes. « Je suis prête, Albus. »

Il inclina la tête vers elle et alors, commença.

« Êtes-vous un Mangemort ? »

L'étranger ne remua pas, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, mais ses lèvres bougeaient juste assez pour parler de sa voix râpeuse. « Non. »

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil vers Lily.

« Êtes-vous un journaliste alors ? »

« Non. »

Dumbledore haussa la voix, « Cela valait la peine d'une dose, » dit-il à Lily, et puis, reprit son interrogatoire. « Travaillez-vous sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort ? »

« Non. »

« Êtes-vous lié de quelque façon à Voldemort ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Lily attrapa doucement le bras de Dumbledore pour attirer son attention. « La question était trop général Albus, sa réponse serait trop compliquée. »

« Avez-vous été envoyé ici par Voldemort ? »

« Non. »

« Voldemort, sait-il que vous êtes ici ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, » Dumbledore se pencha par en arrière dans sa chaise et pensa. « Pas Voldemort, alors. Ainsi, nous pouvons effacer tout danger de cet homme. Pas les médias. Qui autrement aurait une raison pour venir furtivement dans mon bureau ? »

« Que diriez-vous du Ministère, Albus ? » Demanda Lily.

Il inclina la tête. « Le Ministère de la Magie sait-il que vous êtes ici ? »

« Non. »

« Quelqu'un du Ministère de la Magie vous envoie ? »

« Non. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et regarda Lily pour n'importe quelle sorte de suggestion.

« Y a-t-il n'importe qui, qui vous a envoyé dans le bureau du Directeur ce soir ? » Demanda Lily.

« Non. »

« Bien, c'est lui alors, » indiqua Dumbledore. « Il travaille pour lui-même alors. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'étranger. « Comment êtes-vous entré dans mon bureau ? » Demanda-t- il, maintenant curieux plutôt que conflictuel.

« Un charme. »

Lily rit. « Trop général, je devine. »

« Quel sort ? » Pressa Dumbledore, ignorant Lily.

« _Damnari Voti_. »

Lily n'identifia pas immédiatement le sortilège, mais Dumbledore le fit évidemment. En un instant, l'humeur de Dumbledore changea complètement. Le doux désintérêt d'une interrogation courante s'effaça soudainement. Il se pencha en avant attentivement, une main se reposant sur le bord du lit de l'étranger.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demanda-t-il encore durement dans un chuchotement.

« _Damnari Voti_, » fut la réponse calme.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily à Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce qu'est le _damnari voti, _Albus? Je ne pense pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. »

« Non, vous n'avez pas, » lui répondit Dumbledore. « Pas un très grand nombre de personnes connaissent son existence. » Il regarda l'étranger. « Où avez-vous appris ce charme ? »

« Poudlard. »

Dumbledore et Lily échangèrent un autre regard avant qu'il ne presse le questionnement. « Qui vous a enseigné ce sortilège ? »

« Albus Dumbledore. »

Lily prit le temps de mettre de côté ses notes et donna à Dumbledore un regard tranchant. « Maintenant Albus, qu'est-ce qui arrive vraiment ici ? »

Dumbledore bougea à l'écart d'elle et lécha ses lèvres, étant prêtes pour une question de plus. « Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Les regards de Lily et de Dumbledore se posèrent immédiatement sur l'étranger alors qu'ils attendaient une réponse.

« Harry James Potter. »

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence de mort. Puis, il y eut un faible bruit lorsque la plume de Lily frappa le plancher. « Pour la dernière fois Albus, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Lui hurla-t-elle, maintenant proche de la panique. Son visage était rougi et elle se sentait comme si elle respirait plus durement, souffrant d'hyper ventilation.

Elle ferma ses yeux et essaya de ne pas penser. Son premier fils s'était appelé Harry. Il était mort lorsqu'il avait à peine un an, tué par Vous-Savez-Qui. Pas un grand nombre de personnes ne se rappelait que James et Lily avaient eu un autre enfant avant Bran et Mary.

« Lily, » indiqua Dumbledore lui donnant un regard fixe incroyant. Il chercha à la rassurer en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. « Je pense qu'il pourrait être votre fils. »

Une sorte de sanglot étranglée s'échappa des lèvres de Lily, et elle éloigna sa main de sa bouche. « Mon fils ? » Pleura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous dire par mon fils ? Mon fils est mort depuis presque vingt ans maintenant, Albus ! » Elle se rendait vaguement compte du bruit de la plume qui prenait rapidement les notes, en rayant toujours furieusement le parchemin afin de la suivre. « Comment est-ce même possible ? Je l'ai vu mourir ! »

Elle sentit que ses joues étaient humides, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pleurer. En outre, une sorte de tristesse oppressait son coeur. Elle était si confuse.

Dumbledore se tourna dans sa chaise et replaça encore sa main sur son épaule, la forçant à le regarder. « Ce charme qu'il a mentionné Lily, » indiqua lentement Dumbledore. « Le charme _damnari voti_, » il soupira et essaya de penser à une manière de lui expliquer. « C'est une incantation permettant de changer de dimension. S'il l'a utilisée et si elle est réussie, » il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'homme étendu sur le lit. « Alors, nous regardons Harry Potter, votre fils, d'un autre monde. »

Cela prit à Lily un moment pour commencer même à comprendre ce fait, mais Dumbledore continuait déjà ardemment son interrogatoire, ainsi elle s'effondra sur sa chaise essayant de se faire à l'idée de ce qui continuait dans sa tête.

« Êtes-vous d'un autre monde ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que le sort de _damnari voti _a réussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? » Demanda Lily, sa voix semblait lointaine même pour elle. Elle était levée, bien qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir fait, et se tenait maintenant droite comme un 'i', bougeant à peine pour respirer. Les larmes coulaient toujours lentement de ses yeux, et ses mains étaient serrées en poing sur ses côtés.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait été confrontée au souvenir de la mort de son fils. Elle en rêvait toujours parfois, et quand elle regardait Bran, elle se demandait souvent si Harry aurait été de quelque façon comme lui. La douleur de sa mort ne l'avait jamais quittée, mais on ne lui avait jamais demandée de faire face à ce souvenir depuis des années.

Malheureusement, sa question rencontra le silence.

« C'est une réponse trop compliquée Lily, » indiqua doucement Dumbeldore. « Êtes-vous le fils de Lily et James Potter ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand êtes-vous né ? »

« Le 31 juillet 1980. »

« Où êtes-vous né ? »

« Godric Hollow. »

Lily laissa échapper un gémissement. C'était là que son Harry avait été tué, c'était pourquoi ils avaient déménagé à Pré-au-Lard et que James avait accepté le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Avez-vous été attaqué le 31 octobre 1981 ? » Demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il regardait Lily alors qu'il le faisait, plutôt que l'homme sur le lit.

« Oui. »

« Et tu as survécu ? » Pleura Lily, croyant à peine ce qui était vraiment arrivé, il y a quelques minutes.

« Oui. »

Lily et Dumbledore échangèrent un long regard. Lily brisa le contact en premier, faisant une sorte de grimace souriante, comme si elle la retenait. Puis, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou du vieil homme et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Oh Albus, » pleura-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler dans sa longue barbe. « C'est mon fils ! C'est mon Harry ! »

Lentement les bras de Dumbledore lui renvoyèrent l'étreinte et tapotèrent Lily de manière réconfortante dans le dos. « Je dois admettre Lily, je n'ai jamais cru que quelque chose comme cela pouvant être possible. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de comment je dois réagir. »

Lily s'éloigna et effaça les larmes avec le dos de sa main. Puis, elle marcha avec hésitation plus proche du lit de son fils. Son coeur manqua un battement à la pensée même de pouvoir l'appeler son fils. Soigneusement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et leva sa main pour redessiner son visage. Après un moment, elle éloigna doucement les cheveux de ses yeux et les replaça derrière ses oreilles.

Ne voulant pas perdre un seul détail, elle examina son visage. Cette fois, pas avec un regard rapide, mais avec la lenteur affectueuse d'une mère. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu le manqué, mais il ressemblait tellement à James. Peut-être pas de la manière de jumeau identique comme Bran le faisait, si quelqu'un était une reproduction exacte de James à cet âge, c'était Bran. Non, les traits d'Harry n'étaient pas identiques, mais définitivement comme les Potter, il n'y avait aucune erreur à cela maintenant.

Dumbledore toussa délicatement derrière elle. « Bien Lily, vu les circonstances, je vous laisserai cette décision. Comment voulez-vous gérer cela ? »

Lily continua à regarder l'homme sur le lit pendant qu'elle pensait. « Ne plus l'interroger, » commença-t-elle, étant toujours dos à Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas exact, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'a rien à faire avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est ici, mais il est là maintenant, et il est mon fils, ainsi je ne le traiterai pas comme un criminel. » Elle sourit à son fils et caressa sa joue d'un doigt délicat.

« Je le laisse alors dans vos mains Lily, » indiqua Dumbledore et à cet instant, il y eut un soupçon de plaisir dans sa voix. « J'espère vraiment que c'est le miracle que vous méritez Lily, » il fit une pause pendant un moment d'hésitation. « Seulement lorsqu'il se réveillera Lily, je veux parler avec lui. Ce charme - » Elle l'entendit respirer profondément. « Je dois comprendre comment il l'a fait. »

« Naturellement Albus, » indiqua Lily, écoutant à peine, ayant beaucoup trop de choses résonnant alors dans sa tête.

« Bonne nuit, Lily. »

« Bonne nuit, Albus, » indiqua Lily, puis avant qu'il ne soit trop loin lui chuchota ; « Merci. »

Il ne demanda jamais qui elle remerciait, et Lily n'était pas sûr qu'elle le savait elle-même, mais elle le vit sourire alors qu'il sortait. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry Potter, son fils.

**o**

**À suivre,**

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Alors, bonjour tout le monde,

Comme promis voici le chapitre 2 après deux semaines d'attente (pour une fois que je réussis à respecter mes honoraires), j'espère que vous avez aimé et ne vous en faites pas Harry se 'réveillera' au prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, commentaires et soutiens. Cela fait toujours aussi plaisir de vous lire (d'autant plus que j'en retrouve certains sur mes autres fics) et m'encourage à continuer.

Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que **Darkly Treacherous** a été envoyé à la correction et que le prochain chapitre de **Second Chance** a été commencé par mes bons soins. Je ne sais pas encore lorsqu'il sera en ligne puisque j'ai récommencé l'école cette semaine et que beaucoup de travail s'annonce à l'horizon. Et malheureusement pour vous ou pour moi, je ne pourrai travailler sur mes fics en fin de semaine comme je l'avais prévue puisque nous recevons de la visite.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre fiction (probablement Betrayed ou Darkly Treacherous) pendant que je retourne à mes cours.

Bisous,

Maya

o

**Prochain chapitre :** Pendant que Lily admire son fils, James apprend ce qui c'est passé. Il réagit de façon'explosive'à la nouvelle et Sirius vient joué les confidants auprès de son vieil ami Prongs. Saura-t-il calmer James ? Une bataille estannoncéepar hibou et Harry sort de son coma un bref instant.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Traduction : Maya

Correction : ShadowSaphir

**26 janvier 2006**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hendrick Lucille

**A Second Chance: The Rewrite**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à S.L sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Je tiens à mentionner aussi qu'il peut arriver par mégarde que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

Note de la traductrice : Cette fiction a déjà été écrite jusqu'au chapitre 14 par son auteur cependant, elle a été pendant plus d'un an sans publication. Il y a peu, S.L. qui est l'auteur de cette fic a annoncé et mit en ligne sur une réécriture de cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est sensiblement pareil à la première version, mais au deuxième, l'histoire prend un tournant différent tout en restant dans le même modèle.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: (Réécriture) La guerre dans son monde est finie, alors Harry Potter est fatigué de combattre. Il utilise un sort qui le transportera dans un nouveau monde, où ses parents et amis sont vivants, mais où lui est mort étant bébé. Est-ce vraiment un si bon nouveau commencement ?

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapitre 3 : M. Hendrick Lucille

* * *

**

Ce matin, James se réveilla dans un lit froid. Le feu était éteint dans le foyer, le ciel reflétait le froid d'un matin d'hiver et Lily était partie. Leurs valises étaient encore alignées à côté de la porte, et toutes les choses de Lily étaient où elles devraient être, ainsi il ne s'inquiéta pas immédiatement.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir chercher, il trouva sa note épinglée sur la porte, expliquant son absence, une autre fin de nuit avec Dumbledore. Plutôt que de se tourmenter plus longtemps, James décida de commencer à relaxer tout de suite. Il avait commencé par une douche rapide, et puis, il s'était habillé, s'était fait une tasse de thé et avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'Infirmerie pour retrouver son épouse.

Alors son monde se brisa.

Trois heures plus tard, le cerveau de James ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas James ? » Indiqua Lily ; James était sûr que c'était presque la dixième fois qu'elle commentait ses observations, mais il ne disait rien.

Au lieu de cela, il parvenait à incliner la tête. Il ne pouvait essayer quelque chose de plus complexe que cela pour l'instant.

« Quand penses-tu qu'il se réveillera ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant encore fixement l'homme sur le lit presque avec convoitise.

James répondit avec un autre de ces gestes. La plupart du temps, il ignorait juste son épouse.

Lily semblait être contagieuse cependant ; elle s'approcha plus proche et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes plus petites. « Je sais James, c'est difficile à croire, mais Dumbledore l'a accepté. Il connaissait le charme, en fait, il fait encore des recherches en ce moment. »

Incapable de faire face à ce qui arrivait, Lily laissa tomber la main de James et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la place. « Ce n'est pas simplement dur Lily, dur est une sous-estimation, je veux dire, » il fit des gestes en direction de l'homme sur le lit. « Je suis censé croire que c'est mon _fils _? Si c'est vraiment Harry et s'il est vraiment notre fils, même si c'est vrai, que sommes-nous supposés faire ? Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que veut-il ? » Il secoua sa tête et se leva, essayant de s'éloigner de l'homme qui dormait sur le lit. Il y avait juste beaucoup trop de questions, et c'était fâchant de voir comment Lily l'acceptait, elle semblait être à peine touchée.

Lily fut silencieuse pendant quelques moments. Elle attrapa une des mains d'Harry à la place, mais elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour observer James. « James, cela n'importe pas combien dur c'est, non cela n'importe pas. Nous avons une deuxième chance, James. Une deuxième chance avec lui, une deuxième chance avec notre fils, notre premier fils, c'est une bonne chose James, tu dois t'en rappeler. Notre fils nous a été pris et nous avons une autre occasion pour être ensemble. »

James secoua sa tête ; les choses comme celle-ci ne se produisait pas simplement. Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir une deuxième chance. « Cela fait vingt ans Lily. Le Harry que nous avons perdu était un bébé ; Je pouvais le tenir dans une main Lily ! C'est, » il fit un geste exagéré en direction de l'homme étendu sur le lit. « C'est un homme Lily, pas mon petit garçon. Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. J'ai accepté la mort de notre fils, je suis parvenu à vivre avec elle. »

Il s'arrêta pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne trop insupportable. « Comment savons-nous seulement que c'est la même personne ? Comment savons-nous que c'est l'homme que notre fils serait devenu en grandissant ? Ce n'est juste pas exacte Lily. Comment pouvons-nous traverser les mondes ? Comment pouvons-nous avoir une deuxième chance ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? »

Lily libéra la main d'Harry et se détendit dans sa chaise. « James, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Je ne sais pas même s'il les a. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est mon fils et que je ne m'inquiète pas de combien de temps ça fait, ou de ce qui s'est produit, je vais saisir cette occasion James, parce que, parfois vous devez seulement prendre une chance. »

« Bien parlé, Lily, » indiqua Dumbledore, entrant lentement dans la pièce. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James et il inclina la tête. « James, » salua-t-il avec reconnaissance avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers Lily. « Vous avez absolument raison. Parfois cela ne touche pas ce que nous connaissons ; cela ne concerne pas toujours des faits. Il y a des moments où il est question de confiance, et de croyance ou cela concerne ce qu'il y a dans notre coeur. » Il ferma la distance entre la porte et le lit d'Harry en quelques pas de plus et alors, posa avec bruit un vieux livre poussiéreux sur le lit et regarda avec empressement les Potter. « D'un autre côté, » continua-t-il. « Dans ce cas-ci, cela concerne des faits. » Il regarda de nouveau vers le bas et ouvrit le livre.

« Lorsque j'étais dans mes plus jeunes années, avant de me fixer à Poudlard, j'ai passé beaucoup de mon temps à voyager, » expliqua Dumbledore alors qu'il mettait fermement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et levait le livre à un niveau acceptable afin qu'il puisse lire confortablement. « J'ai étudié l'inventeur du retourneur de temps, un M. Hendrick Lucille, après qu'un certain nombre de ses vieux dossiers ait été laissé en ma possession. Maintenant, comme vous le savez, la raison de M. Lucille pour avoir commencé ses recherches sur le temps est due à la mort de sa jeune épouse. Il voulait trouver une manière de renverser le temps afin de changer le cours des événements pour ramener sa femme à la vie. Naturellement, il est connu que lorsque M. Lucille a finalement découvert comment revenir dans le temps, il a également découvert que nous ne pouvions pas complètement changer le court des événements. Si son épouse n'était jamais morte, il n'aurait jamais inventé le retourneur de temps, ainsi sauver sa femme de sa mort prématurée.

« Ce qui n'est pas connu de tous, c'est que M. Lucille a découvert aussi autre chose dans ses recherches. En essayant de déchirer le voile du temps lors d'une expérience, il a accidentellement déchiré celui de l'espace. » Dumbledore montra le livre dans ses mains. « Comme je disais, j'étudiais en profondeur les recherches de M. Lucille lorsque j'ai trouvé ceci par hasard, un trésor inestimable. C'est son journal qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il gardait trace de ses expériences. Dans ce livre, il y a les conditions exactes que M. Lucille a utilisées durant l'expérience qui l'a transporté dans un autre monde et ce qu'il y a trouvé. »

Là, Dumbledore fit une pause et fit signe à James de prendre un siège et il se tira une chaise pour lui. « Le processus impliquait beaucoup de choses, une potion magique devait être faite, la synchronisation devait être complètement parfaite et le charme impliquait deux mots ; _damnari voti_. » Il prit une pause pour racler sa gorge avant de continuer. « M. Lucille est le seul magicien connu dans l'existence à avoir croiser avec succès les mondes. Bien que d'autres aient cherché après un processus pour créer le lien, aucun n'a réussi.

« Dans ce journal, M. Lucille écrit que le deuxième monde dans lequel il est entré, était sensiblement comme celui qu'il avait laissé. Lorsqu'il avait utilisé le sortilège, il indique que celui-ci l'avait laissé très faible et fiévreux pendant des jours, et que cela lui prit des semaines pour reprendre complètement son ancien niveau de magie, ainsi cela lui donna le temps suffisant pour explorer son nouvel environnement. Il nota peu de différences et pensa qu'il était mieux que le monde qu'il avait quitté. Bien qu'il ait eu peur à l'origine de rencontrer ses contreparties, il nota qu'il était emmené dans un monde où il était lui-même mort depuis plusieurs années. À travers cela, il déduisit que le charme qui l'emmenait d'un monde à l'autre, ne pouvait l'emmener que dans un où lui-même n'existait pas afin de maintenir l'équilibre. Plus loin, il écrit qu'il serait resté dans ce monde, plutôt que de retourner dans le sien si cela n'avait pas été du fait que l'épouse qu'il cherchait était morte aussi dans ce monde. Le journal ne nous donne pas le temps approximatif que M. Lucille passa dans le monde polaire, mais je devine qu'il y a probablement passé un an environ avant qu'il ne recrée le processus pour utiliser encore le charme de _damnari voti _pour revenir ici.

« Après son retour, nous savons qu'il travailla sur son retourneur de temps pendant dix ans encore avant d'y remporter un grand succès et après avoir réaliser que le retourneur de temps ne pouvait pas ramener son épouse, il laissa son travail à un ami de confiance et il indiqua dans la confidence qu'il ne pouvait rester dans ce monde plus longtemps. Plusieurs jours plus tard, il fut porté disparu. Ensuite, c'est mon option, qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener son épouse dans ce monde avec des manipulations du temps, il décida d'aller à sa recherche dans un autre monde, où il pourrait se réunir de nouveau avec sa femme perdue. »

Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et regarda les deux Potter. « Évidemment ce livre entre dans beaucoup plus de détail que j'ai résumé, mais je pense que vous deux devriez au moins avoir une vue d'ensemble. Avec l'interrogatoire d'Harry, maintenant, je suspecte qu'il a vécu dans un monde parallèle au notre où il était ami avec mon autre qui l'a mené à ce journal antique. Mon autre a enseigné à Harry ce charme et lui a donné l'idée de croiser les mondes. » Il fit un geste en direction de l'homme sur le lit. « Ce Harry Potter a utilisé le charme de _damnari voti_ et cela l'a emmené dans un monde où lui-même n'existait pas, ici, où il était à la place mort étant un jeune bébé. »

James déglutit, prit le bras de Lily et le tient proche de lui. « Ainsi, vous croyez vraiment qu'il a utilisé ce charme. »

« Je dois admettre que je pensais cela en moi-même lorsque j'ai découvert la première fois le charme, mais c'est courir un grand nombre de risques et je pensais que c'était fortement dangereux, » il regarda vers le lit encore. « Cependant, je suis incliné à croire que c'est Harry Potter et que pour quelque raison, il est la deuxième personne enregistrée, mais peu connaisse la possibilité même de croiser la frontière des mondes. »

À cela, James se leva encore et commença à arpenter la pièce, enlevant ses lunettes et commença à frotter ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas Dumbledore, c'est trop à gérer. »

Lily ne dit rien, elle regardait fixement Harry, et James ne pouvait même pas deviner ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Je suis désolé Lily, je vais aller penser à ceci, » lui indiqua finalement James. « Je suis désolé Albus, je reviendrai plus tard. » Même pas capable de regarder l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, James se retira vers la sortie et les couloirs de Poudlard.

De là, il erra pendant un certain temps, il s'attendait à avoir de la difficulté à gérer cela, comment pouvait-il accepter que son fils aîné perdu revienne à nouveau dans son existence après avoir vécu une vie dans un monde parallèle ? Il y avait beaucoup plus à ceci qu'avoir seulement une seconde chance avec son fils, en dépit de ce que Lily disait. Ce ne pouvait pas être simplement facile.

Le hall était vide et calme ; la plupart des étudiants étaient partis ce matin sur le Poudlard Express pour les vacances. Le peu qui étaient restés à l'école étaient probablement dehors en trin de jouer dans la neige cristalline ou de rester dans leurs salles communes chaudes. Il était peu probable que James rencontre n'importe qui errant dans le hall poussiéreux et froid.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité qu'Harry soit vivant chaque jour depuis sa mort, c'était juste que lorsqu'il avait souhaité une seconde chance avec son fils, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il soit adulte. Comment agira Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera ? Aura-il déjà établi un rapport avec un autre James quelque part ? L'autre James, était-il quelqu'un de complètement différent ? Avait-il élevé Harry de la même manière que lui-même l'avait fait avec Bran et Mary ?

James essaya chercher des réponses à ses questions quelque part dans son esprit, mais il se trouva à élaborer des blancs à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose de nouveau. Il fut rapidement absorber. Voulant penser plus, James arrêta d'errer et trouva une fenêtre pour s'y pencher où il pourrait voir le lac.

Il s'était à peine arrêté lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper une armure complète et commencer à déraper en bas du hall. Près à éclater sur un étudiant pour avoir interrompu ses pensées James se tourna et fut confronté à la vue de son fils, Bran se glissant dans le hall et qui regardait anxieusement par-dessus son épaule. « Peut importe ce qu'ils disent - et particulièrement Snape - je n'ai rien fait ! » Il fit à son père un regard franc et se cacha dans la salle de classe la plus proche.

C'était juste dans les temps, parce que la minute suivante, Snape lui-même arriva en courant dans le coin. « Potter, » siffla-t-il, ses cheveux graisseux tombant autour de son visage pâle. « Où est ton maudis fils ? Cette fois-ci, il a été trop loin ! »

James adopta une expression détendue et se pencha contre la fenêtre. « De quoi tu parles Snape ? » Dit-il avec une sorte de grimace. « Mon fils était avec moi durant toute la matinée, » son expression hésita durant un moment alors qu'il se rendait compte que d'une certaine manière c'était vrai. « Nous faisions justement nos bagages pour les vacances, tu connais Noël et tout ça ? »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent et il jeta un coup d'oeil autour du hall vide. « Il est ici, je sais qu'il y est Potter. Tu sais que tu peux le cacher autant que tu veux, mais j'irai voir le Directeur à propos de ça. »

Souriant, James haussa les épaules d'indifférence. « Je suis sûr que tu le feras Snape, mais penses-tu que tu pourrais m'excuser ? J'ai une coupe de choses à m'occuper avant que nous partions d'ici. »

Snape se tourna pour partir, mais pas avant d'avoir fait à James un ricanement détestable, puis il disparut du hall. La seconde après avoir tourné le coin, James se tourna pour refaire face à son fils avec un air menaçant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin alors. « Combien de fois je dois te dire de faire attention autour de cet idiot ! » Hurla-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux et les aplatissant contre son front. « Cet homme sait lorsqu'il est trompé, crois-moi, nous l'avons assez dupé durant l'école. »

Bran fit un pas hors de la salle de classe et roula des yeux en direction de son père. « Oh reviens en papa, où est l'amusement dans la vie sans aventure ? »

Secouant sa tête, James arrêta ses pensées et observa son fils prudemment. « Je reconnais ça... c'est une des expressions de Sirius. » James regarda autour du hall, cherchant quelque chose hors de sa vision.

En attendant, Bran rit nerveusement. « Je sais, je ne mentais vraiment pas, je n'ai pas dupé Snape. »

« Bien, Padfoot, où es-tu ? » Appela James. Si son ami était ici, proche, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à gérer quelques petites choses.

« Merci, merci, » indiqua l'homme en question alors qu'il venait sortant de sa propre cachette en bas du hall, souriant comme un enfant idiot. Ses robes longues étaient en désordre, mais son visage était un masque de bonheur. « C'était tout à fait un bon effort Bran, mais nous devrons travailler ta sortie de secours. »

James observa alors que son fils et son meilleur ami échangeaient une poignée de main et souriaient à l'un l'autre, puis il soupira. Bien que Bran Potter fût identique à son père physiquement, son éclat sauvage venait purement de Sirius Black.

La paire avait trop en commun pour que ce soit complètement sûr pour Poudlard. Ensemble l'école n'avait vraiment aucun secret pour eux, particulièrement lorsqu'ils parvenaient à persuader n'importe lequel des autres maraudeurs à les joindre. Brièvement, James se demanda si Harry avait autant pris des maraudeurs et s'il était quelque peu comme Bran.

« Hé, Padfoot vieil ami, » indiqua James, lui donnant un accueil chaleureux, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son fils. « Hé, Bran, pourquoi toi et Mary n'iriez-vous pas à Pré-au-Lard et rameriez-vous Remus, ta mère et moi avons quelques petites choses à régler avec le Directeur, et Sirius, je voudrais que tu te joignes à nous si tu peux. »

« Oh, vient papa, » pria Bran. « Sirius vient juste d'arriver. » James lui lança un regard qui lui indiqua clairement de ne pas le pousser et Bran s'adoucit. « Bien, » railla-t-il, puis avec les épaules fléchi, il partit en boudant, laissant James et Sirius debout seul dans le couloir.

« Ainsi, c'est à propos de quoi Prongs ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'il s'approchait plus près de James dans sa démarche impaire. Il cessa de se marcher, fit une pause et donna à James un regard pensif. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soupirant, James secoua sa tête, mais il courut une main à travers son visage afin d'essayer d'organiser ses pensées. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. « Non, Sirius ce n'est pas ça, » lorsque James laissa tomber sa main, ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau et il regarda son ami le plus âgé et le plus cher dans la confusion complète. « Sirius, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça pour donner à James un regard lourd et posa une des ses mains sur son épaule. « Dites-moi James, » indiqua-t-il.

James regarda l'homme qui était comme un frère pour lui et lui raconta tout.

Des heures plus tard, James, bien qu'étant un peu mieux pour avoir parler avec Sirius, était encore dérangé. Sirius, lui, cependant, après avoir su les circonstances étranges entourant la soudaine réapparition d'Harry Potter, ne semblait pas affecté du tout.

Plutôt, Sirius avait passé au travers du journal d'Hendrick Lucille, se murmurant à lui-même pendant qu'il relisait des passages, hochant la tête de temps en temps avec merveille et jetant des coups d'oeil incrédules vers Dumbledore et Harry qui était sans connaissance.

Jaloux des habilités instantanées d'acceptation de son vieil ami, James se trouvait derrière avec Lily sur un des lits opposés à Harry. De l'autre côté, Dumbledore conversait avec Madame Pomfrey en chuchotant.

Les choses s'étaient beaucoup calmées après que James est eu l'occasion de parler avec Sirius. Son vieil ami n'avait pu répondre à aucune de ses questions naturellement, mais il avait beaucoup fait pour le calmer et pour l'amener à un état plus acceptable. Pour son mérite, Sirius avait tout pris avec son pas habituel, ne posant aucune question, et écoutant seulement James, au point où il pourrait commencer à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Seulement tout arriva au moment où James fut prêt à annoncer qu'ils descendaient tous à Pré Au Lard, avant qu'il ne commence à faire noir lorsqu'un hibou s'attaqua à la fenêtre fermée. Il était effréné, grattant contre le verre et hululant fortement, Dumbledore le nota en premier et s'avança lui-même pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou l'ignora et se percha sur le bras tendu de Sirius où il lui donna promptement sa patte.

« C'est un hibou du Ministère, » précisa Lily, en se redressant sur le lit et balançant ses jambes sur le côté, revenue une fois de plus sérieuse.

Bien que James fût intéressé de voir ce qu'apportait le hibou, il figura que c'était probablement quelque chose qui n'aurait de toute façon rien à faire avec lui. Sirius était l'un chef des Auror pour le Ministère de la Magie, et des hiboux lui envoyaient malheureusement fréquemment des rapports. À la place, James se réinstalla sur le lit et reprit son observation à travers la pièce en direction d'Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas conscience, et ne bougeait pas du tout, mais pendant que James l'observait, il sembla presque comme s'il inspirait et expirait un peu plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » Demanda Lily, désireuse de savoir et elle marcha vers l'endroit où Sirius décachetait sa lettre.

« Lily, » indiqua James, il ne prêtait pas attention à Sirius, seulement, à la place il s'était glissé hors du lit afin de marcher à travers la pièce pour avoir un meilleur regard sur Harry. Plus il semblait s'en approcher, plus Harry semblait bouger.

Lily traversa la pièce plus rapidement que lui cependant, et avant qu'il ne soit même arrivé au pied du lit d'Harry, elle était déjà penchée au-dessus de son visage, saisissant sa joue dans sa main. « Il est brûlant. »

« C'est Vous-Savez-Qui, » indiqua Sirius, chiffonnant la note dans sa paume, et les regardant tous les deux. « Apparemment, il y a une troupe de détraqueurs qui attaquent dans Cornwall, Maugrey s'en occupe. »

James l'ignora et se pencha au-dessus d'Harry avec Lily, il était non seulement brûlant, mais son front était couvert de sang. Soigneusement, James traça d'un doigt la longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, celle-ci, bien que semblant très vieille, saignait comme si elle était récente. James se redressa et montra son doigt couvert de sang à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore et Sirius se tenaient ensemble au pied du lit, tous deux se remettant toujours du choc d'une autre attaque, mais ils échangèrent un regard vers le doigt couvert de sang de James.

Soudainement, Harry commença à trembler plus violemment, bougeant dans les deux sens, ce fut assez pour faire éloigner James du lit, mais Lily, elle fit un autre pas plus proche et plaça une main ferme sur Harry.

« Je pense qu'il fait un cauchemar, » indiqua Lily, donnant à James un regard inquiet.

« C'est ça ou une crise, » James entendit Sirius parlé dans son oreille, mais il eut la décence de sembler désolé lorsqu'il donna à son ami un regard.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé à trembler, Harry gela et s'étendit solidement sur le lit, James fit un autre pas en avant et fit une pause.

« _Expecto Patronum _! » Harry s'était rapidement levé en position assise dans le lit, sa baguette magique soudainement sortit de sa manche, et pointée en direction de la fenêtre ouverte. Dumbledore et Sirius se levèrent alarmés alors que le flash de lumière blanche sortait de l'extrémité de la baguette d'Harry et grandissait en un cerf argenté qui galopa à travers l'aile de l'infirmerie et sautait hors de la fenêtre.

Alors cela finit, et Harry retomba sur le lit, en gémissant fort et cligna des yeux. Un pas entre horrifié et fasciné, James échangea un regard avec Sirius et fit un autre pas en avant. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et obtient son premier regard avec les yeux d'Harry, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude éclatant, et il rechercha et rencontra les mêmes yeux sur Lily.

Après avoir attrapé le regard de son épouse, il déglutit et regarda vers leur fils qui se trouvait entre eux. « Harry ? » Dit-elle avec une voix calmante.

Il tourna la tête, clignotant des yeux et sembla rencontrer les yeux de Lily, « Maman ? » Indiqua-t-il, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il contrôla avant que sa tête ne tombe par en arrière sur l'oreiller et que ses mains ne rencontre le lit, une fois encore sans connaissance. La baguette magique tomba de sa main et le bruit sourd qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle frappa le plancher fit écho à travers l'aile d'hôpital.

Pendant un moment, personne n'osa parler, puis lentement, Dumbledore se plia et ramassa la baguette magique à ses pieds et la tritura entre ses doigts. Il y avait une expression pensive sur son visage.

Une autre minute ou plus passa, et alors un deuxième hibou vint en volant par la fenêtre. James observa comme Sirius hésitait à décacheter la nouvelle note.

« L'attaque est finie, un patronus a tout éloigné avant que les Aurors le fassent. » Sirius passa la note à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse la lire. Le directeur termina et alors que son regard fixe se tournait vers James.

James lécha ses lèvres, il se trouva d'une façon ou d'une autre le centre de l'attention de Lily et de Sirius qui le regardaient fixement attentivement.

Enfin Sirius cassa le silence. « James, » dit-il hésitant. « Je pense que c'était toi. Je pense que c'était _Prongs_. »

* * *

**À suivre,

* * *

**

Oui, je sais, le chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à venir… Le principal, c'est qu'il soit enfin là. De plus, le chapitre 4 est avancé à plus de la moitié, j'espère donc pouvoir vous le donner très bientôt. Pour mes autres fics, et bien, le chapitre de** Betrayed** est presque que terminé ainsi que celui de **Shiverin Descendent** et de **Darkly Treacherous**.

Je rappelle pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas encore que la semaine dernière, j'ai mis en ligne la **nouvelle version du chapitre un de Darkly Treacherous** qui s'intitule '**Sang**'. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas d'aller y faire un petit tour puisque cela risque de changer certaines choses dans les chapitres à venir.

Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour vos reviews et je vous dis à très bientôt.

Maya

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **La famille Potter passe les vacances dans leur maison à Pré-Au-Lard et Harry a une petite conversation avec ses parents. Accepteront-ils son histoire ? Et James, finira-t-il par accepter dans sa vie ce fils disparu depuis presque 20 ans ?

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : ShadowSaphir

**26 avril 2006**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réveil Attendu

**A Second Chance : The Rewrite**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à S.L. sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Je tiens à mentionner aussi qu'il peut arriver par mégarde que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

Note de la traductrice : Cette fiction a déjà été écrite jusqu'à chapitre 14 par son auteur cependant, elle a été pendant plus d'un an sans publication. Il y a peu, S.L. qui est l'auteur de cette fic a annoncé et mit en ligne sur une réécriture de cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est sensiblement pareil à la première version, mais au deuxième, l'histoire prend un tournant différent tout en restant dans le même modèle.

**Résumé de l'histoire **: (Réécriture) La guerre dans son monde est fini, alors Harry Potter est fatigué de combattre. Il utilise un sort qui le transportera dans un nouveau monde, où ses parents sont vivants, mais où lui est mort étant bébé. Est-ce vraiment un si bon nouveau commencement ?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**A Second Chance**

**Chapitre 4 : Le Réveil Attendu**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

L'atmosphère dans la petite maison des Potter, à Pré-au-Lard, cette année manquait de son charme habituel. Sirius et Bran ne planifiaient aucune farce, il n'y avait aucun jeu de Quidditch dans le champ situé à l'arrière, ou de voyages à Poudlard pour aller patiner sur le lac. Lily n'avait pas emmené les enfants faire les courses de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il n'y avait aucune visite, ou amis avec qui passer la soirée pour le souper.

À la place, Lily, James et Sirius avaient commencé les vacances en envoyant les enfants au lit pendant qu'eux, et Remus, se retiraient à la cuisine pour discuter à voix basse du nouvel événement. Ils passèrent les jours suivants dans le même état d'isolement. Bien que Lily se sente terrible au sujet de toutes les discussions avec son mari et amis, elle constatait que cela faisait peu pour améliorer la situation. Habituellement, elle prenait plaisir à passer autant d'heure que possible durant les vacances avec ses enfants. Elle pouvait les voir à l'école naturellement, mais personne ne voulait vraiment s'associer avec leurs parents lorsqu'ils avaient leurs amis près d'eux. Maintenant cependant, elle constatait que ses pensées continuaient à dériver vers l'Infirmerie où son fils aîné était étendu sans connaissance sur un lit.

James, aussi, était dans une mauvaise situation. Il lui parlait à peine ou aux maraudeurs, à moins qu'il doive exprimer une autre question qui était habituellement irréfutable. Bien qu'il aimait être présent lorsque Lily parlait de la situation avec Remus et Sirius, il semblait vouloir passer le reste de son temps, assit dans un coin retiré de la cuisine, observant la neige tomber dans la cour arrière.

Naturellement, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour sortir son ami de la routine. Seulement, même ses tentatives pour faire rire son vieil ami, était distraites. Malheureusement, ses actions pour encourager James et l'apporter de nouveau à son tempérament habituel, laissèrent Bran se sentir vide au sujet de la situation entière. Il avait espéré passer la majorité des vacances avec Sirius, puisqu'il était son 'oncle' préféré.

Ça n'avait pas été l'intention de James ou de Lily d'isoler Bran ou Mary durant ces journées, mais Lily était forcée d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas été très présents pour les enfants. Elle mettait le blâme entièrement sur elle. Cela avait été son choix de ne pas dire à Bran et à Mary, leur frère aîné Harry, et ce ne semblait pas être un bon moment maintenant pour l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander d'accepter et d'apprécier quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore. Elle avait probablement été égoïste dans la situation, ce qu'elle réalisait trop tard, en voulant garder Harry pour elle, mais, elle leur dirait lorsque les choses deviendraient plus claires pour eux-mêmes.

Remus restait le plus calme de tous, comme toujours. Il avait accepté les nouvelles avec son calme habituel, et après avoir exprimé ses soucis, il avait décidé d'attendre pour voir comment les choses évolueraient. Il écoutait Lily, et s'assoyait avec Sirius et d'une manière primordiale, il essayait de diviser son temps avec les enfants afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop exclus.

Heureusement, bien que les enfants ne soient pas heureux du tournant que leurs vacances prenaient, ils n'exprimèrent pas leurs avis. C'était une période très sombre, et ils savaient que leur famille était impliquée dans une organisation secrète pour lutter contre Voldemort. Habituellement lorsque leurs parents et leurs amis étaient d'une telle humeur, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inconnu qui s'était passé dans la guerre.

Les choses ne changèrent pas avant cinq jours après le début des vacances, lorsque Dumbledore envoya un hibou de l'école au petit déjeuner avec une courte note pour annoncer que leur 'visiteur' était réveillé.

Lily lut rapidement la note et la passa sans un mot à James à travers la table. Elle vit Bran tendre le cou pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas en saisir quelques mots, et Sirius et Remus échangèrent rapidement un regard.

« Nous nous rendons au château, » indiqua James, chiffonnant la note et la mettant dans sa poche avant que Bran ne puisse lire les mots par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda Sirius en le questionnant du regard.

« Heu d'accord, » répondit Sirius, à contre coeur en remettant un morceau de pain grillé à moitié mangé dans son assiette. « Je pense qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée pour aller au Square Grimmaurd et aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser, les gamins ? »

Mary cligna des yeux vers Sirius et se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman ? Est-ce que toi et papa allés venir ? »

« Désolée Mary, » indiqua Lily, véritablement désolée, mais elle n'apporta pas beaucoup de considération à cette pensée. Son coeur s'affolait déjà à l'idée qu'Harry était réveillé et l'attendait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de se rendre à Poudlard. « Nous avons quelque chose à régler avec Dumbledore avant. »

Lily embrassa ses enfants pour leur dire au revoir et puis, alla mettre son manteau alors que James emmenait Remus à part et lui chuchotait rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il la rejoignit un moment plus tard, passant une main à travers ses cheveux en batailles et la mena dans la pièce suivante. « Je vais envoyer un message à Moony lorsque nous aurons appris quelque chose de plus, ils garderont les gosses occupés jusque-là. »

Silencieusement, Lily inclina la tête, et attendit impatiemment James pour mettre ses bottes et attacher son manteau sur ses épaules. Elle savait que Remus et Sirius feraient un bon travail pour garder les enfants occupés.

Le voyage jusqu'au château fut trop long selon l'opinion de Lily, et trop silencieux. Pour l'instant, la tempête de neige de la nuit dernière était arrêtée, mais ils se trouvaient toujours à marcher dans un amoncellement de neige. Cela avançait lentement, et James n'était pas un compagnon très nerveux, mais il tenait la main de Lily étroitement dans la sienne et ils continuaient à avancer, ainsi Lily supposa qu'il se sentait mieux à l'idée de rencontrer leur fils, et décida de ne pas le presser de questions.

Dumbledore les attendait dans l'entrée alors qu'ils arrivaient, secouant la neige de leurs bottes et s'appuyant contre la porte avant, fatigués. Il semblait plus heureux qu'à l'habituel, et ses yeux semblaient miroiter de manière plus frappante alors qu'il se déplaçait pour venir saluer les Potter.

« Lily, James, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si rapidement, nous vous attendions, » dit-il, sortant sa baguette magique et lançant un charme de séchage sur Lily, qui essayait d'enlever la neige de ses cheveux.

Elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant, et saisit encore la main de James. « Nous a-t-il demandé ? Comment va-t-il ? À quoi ressemble-t-il Albus ? » Demanda-t-elle à la hâte, James resta silencieux.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux et se retourna, leur faisant signe de le suivre. « Il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin, et après le choc initial de son réveil, il va bien. Pour l'instant, il rend Mme. Pomfresh folle, essayant de sortir de l'Infirmerie pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Poudlard. Lui et moi avons eu une brève conversation ce matin, mais j'ai accepté d'attendre que vous soyez là avant que nous allions plus avant. » Il lança un regard en direction de James et Lily et sourit largement. « Et oui, il vous a demandé, ce fut l'une des premières choses qu'il demanda lorsqu'il fut réveillé. »

À cela, James sembla véritablement effrayé, et serra encore plus la main de Lily. « Vraiment ? Il a demandé des nouvelles de nous ? » Demanda-t-il, rattrapant Dumbledore et marchant au même niveau que lui.

Le directeur fit juste un sourire à James. « En effet il l'a fait, il semblait très enthousiasme à la perspective de pouvoir parler avec vous deux. Vous devriez savoir qu'il a également demandé après Sirius, ainsi que quelques autres personnes avec qui vous pourriez être familiers. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Lily, les suivant tous les deux, et marchant de l'autre côté de Dumbledore.

« La famille Weasley, tous les neuf, Remus naturellement, la jeune Hermione Granger, Sirius, Tonks, et quelques membres de l'Ordre, » ses yeux miroitèrent. « Ainsi que notre propre Maître des Potions. »

James s'étouffa, et manqua une marche.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda Lily ; exprimant ce qu'elle savait que son mari pensait.

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle. « Et oui, il semblait tout à fait intéressé par certains membres du personnel, bien qu'il ait été davantage heureux que tous soient vivant et bien portant. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Lily, incapable de tirer tout autre chose de ses pensées embrouillées.

« En effet, » indiqua Dumbledore. « Je lui ai dit que vous seriez tous deux les mieux placés pour répondre à la majorité de ses questions. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour vous trois de finir par vous connaître. »

Ils furent tous silencieux pendant un moment, chaque esprit plongé dans leurs propres pensés. Puis, Dumbledore lança un long regard vers James. « James ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pensez-vous que vous pourriez rester une minute et m'accorder un bref moment ? »

« Huh ? » Demanda James, tiré de sa stupéfaction. « Heu, ouais, bien sûr Albus, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » Répondit sous peu Dumbledore, faisant arrêter les Potter à mi-chemin. « Lily, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de continuer seule ? Nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques petites minutes. »

Lily lança un regard vers James pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord avec ça et inclina la tête. « Naturellement, Albus. »

Presque en hésitant, elle continua son chemin dans le bas du Hall et monta les escaliers. Vraie, elle était presque désespérée maintenant de voir son fils, mais elle se sentait impatiente de laisser James derrière elle. Maintenant qu'elle était si prête de parler réellement avec Harry, elle était nerveuse.

« Avez-vous n'importe quelle idée de combien horrible est ce goût ? » Rit une voix qui était portée à travers la porte de l'aile de l'Infirmerie et faisait écho dans le hall.

Lily s'arrêta directement- c'était Harry, elle était sûre de ça. Marchant plus rapidement, Lily ferma la distance entre la porte et elle, et se plaça dans l'entrée.

L'étranger qu'elle était venue à reconnaître comme son fils Harry était assis droit dans son lit, les jambes sur le côté, le dos faisant face à la porte. Mme. Pomfresh se tenait devant lui, riant nerveusement, et présentait une fiole à Harry.

« Oh tait-toi, Harry, elle aidera avec la fièvre restante, » indiqua-t-elle d'une façon exceptionnellement douce. « Je peux t'obliger à rester jusqu'à ce que ta santé revienne complètement avant que je ne te libère. »

« S'il vous plaît Mme. Pomfresh, » pria Harry, se penchant vers l'arrière sur ses paumes et observant l'Infirmière alors qu'elle était occupée avec le plateau de potions qu'elle avait placé sur le lit à côté de lui. « Je promets que je serai un bon garçon, je ferai de gros efforts ou rien. »

Elle lui lança un sombre regard et lui présenta une autre fiole. « C'est la dernière. »

En soupirant, Harry l'accepta et l'avala d'un seul trait tout en grimaçant. Il trembla et eut un haut le coeur alors qu'il la remettait de nouveau vide à l'infirmière. Tandis qu'il le faisait, il se tourna légèrement et vit Lily à la porte, alors son sourire se fana.

Il aurait été impossible pour Lily de décrire le nombre d'émotions qui passèrent sur le visage d'Harry, mais finalement il s'arrêta sur un visage neutre qui ne montrait rien. « Bonjour, » dit-il après un moment, les lèvres légèrement pincées comme s'il voulait sourire mais n'était pas en mesure de le faire.

Alors, Lily commença à pleurer. C'avait été une chose de voir Harry sans connaissance. Et s'en était une autre d'entendre sa voix, l'observer bouger et le voir éveillé.

« Ahem, » Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge et ramassa son plateau de fioles vides. « Excusez-moi pendant un moment, » dit-elle à la hâte. « Je pense que je vais sortir et nettoyer ces dernières. » Pompon équilibra soigneusement le plateau dans ses mains et rejoignit rapidement son bureau en les laissant tous les deux seuls.

Harry toussa. « Le directeur m'a dit que vous saviez déjà qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais ici, » hésita-t-il. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je sache comment expliquer... »

Lily s'éloigna de la porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer pour l'instant, comment vas-tu ? »

Il lui fit un faible sourire. « Comme si j'avais été piétiné par un hippogriffe, mais j'ai déjà été pire. » Il prit une des fioles vides que Pompon avait oubliée sur le lit. « Sans compter que Pompon continue à me forcer d'avaler toutes ces potions horribles, ainsi je suis sûr d'être à nouveau à la normale en un rien de temps. »

« Naturellement, » indiqua Lily, encore incertaine de la façon de continuer. « Alors, heu, depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé maintenant ? »

Les lèvres d'Harry se serrèrent et il balança le reste de son corps de l'autre côté du lit, afin de faire face à Lily. « Quelques heures, maintenant. Le directeur et moi avons eu quelques minutes pour parler, mais autrement j'étais coincé ici. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. « J'ai peur que Pompon refuse de me laisser sortir jusqu'à ce que je sois considéré comme étant en bonne santé. »

« Ah, je vois que vous avez eu un moment pour faire connaissance, alors, » indiqua Dumbledore alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce avec James sur ses talons.

Lily se tourna et attendit son mari pour le rencontrer. Ayant besoin de son contact pour se rassurer, elle chercha sa main et la serra. Ses yeux ne bougeant pas d'Harry, James s'avança près d'elle et serra sa main étroitement.

Pendant que Dumbledore marchait vers Harry, il lui fit un véritable sourire, mais ne lui dit pas un mot.

Dumbledore regarda Harry puis, de nouveau James et Lily et inclina la tête vers eux. « Bien, je suppose que maintenant que nous sommes tous ici, nous pouvons avoir une petite conversation, » il se tourna d'abord vers Harry. « Je sais que tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré, mais avant que nous pensions prendre une quelconque décision, il y a quelques questions qui doivent être posées. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Laissa échapper James, avant même que Dumbledore n'ait la chance de parler.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le mari de Lily, mais James regardait fixement dans ceux verts émeraudes d'Harry.

« J'ai peur que ce soit une réponse plutôt compliquée, » répondit simplement Harry.

« Nous avons tout le temps pour écouter, » répliqua James, un peu trop sèchement selon l'opinion de Lily.

« Je vois, » indiqua brusquement Harry et il inclina la tête. Les yeux de Lily les regardaient tous les deux ; ce n'était pas de cette façon que c'était censé se passer. Où du moins, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle l'avait envisagée.

« Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas tous un siège ? » Proposa Dumbledore, en se faisant apparaître une chaise.

James n'entreprit aucune démarche pour s'asseoir, ainsi Lily resta à ses côtés, grimaçant légèrement à la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main.

« Très bien, » indiqua Harry après leur avoir donné un moment pour faire comme Dumbledore avait proposé. Alors, il soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux. « Il n'y a pas une seule vraie raison. J'ai dit au Directeur ce matin, » à ce moment, il inclina la tête vers Dumbledore. « que l'Albus Dumbledore de mon monde m'avait donné les informations sur le charme qui m'a emmené ici, il y a plusieurs années. Je pense qu'au début il voulait me le dire seulement pour que j'aie quelque chose à espérer, une raison pour vivre. À la fin cependant, le Directeur savait que c'était une théorie que je devrais envisager. Cela devint nécessaire pour moi d'essayer le charme, juste au cas où. »

« Vous voyez, » hésita-t-il. « Le monde où je vivais ne m'a jamais vraiment, je suppose que vous pourriez dire, apprécié. Mes parents, » il avala sa salive et inclina la tête vers James et Lily. « sont mort- »

Lily laissa échappé un petit cri.

« -lorsque j'étais seulement un bébé. » Continua Harry, en ignorant Lily. « Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je n'ai pas vraiment eu une enfance heureuse puisque j'ai grandi avec les Dursley, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ma sœur ? » Hurla Lily. « Pétunia et son horrible mari ? »

James arrêta finalement de regarder Harry et se tourna vers Lily. « Vernon, tu veux dire ? Je ne savais pas que leur nom était Dursley. »

« Malheureusement oui, » continua Harry. « Naturellement, une fois que j'ai entré dans le Monde de la Magie, c'était une histoire différente. Les premières années furent les meilleures que j'ai jamais eues, puis il y a eu Voldemort. »

Tous ceux écoutant Harry inclinèrent la têtes de compréhension ; ils savaient trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

« J'étais visé, lorsque Voldemort ne pouvait pas en avoir après moi, il attaquait tous ceux que j'aimais. Tous, » répéta-t-il, puis il soupira. « Amis, camarades de classe, compagnons, professeurs, animaux de compagnie, tous ceux qui était proche de moi étaient potentiellement en danger.

« En dernier, je ne peux pas dire ce qu'a été la dernière goutte, mais c'était juste devenue trop. Je suis resté autant que je pouvais, et lorsque le moment est venu j'ai approché le Directeur et lui ait rappelé le charme qu'il m'avait enseigné il y avait si longtemps. Ça semblait la meilleure chose à faire, j'avais besoin d'une chance pour recommencer à vivre, pour récupérer toutes les personnes que j'avais perdu une fois. »

Harry fit une pause et racla sa gorge et regarda ses mains qu'il avait mis sur ses genoux. « Ce qui m'a décidé avant tout à activer le charme fut que mes parents étaient morts lorsque j'étais un bébé. » Les mots résonnèrent lentement dans le silence de la pièce.

« Regardez, » continua Harry quand personne ne fit aucun geste pour prendre la parole. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, mais juste le fait de savoir que vous deux êtes vivants, est tout ce qui compte. » Il bougea et fit des gestes vers eux comme si cela prouvait son point. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je vais m'intégrer dans ce monde, ou de comment je peux être expliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr si je vais être accepté, ou même si je peux ravoir les liens que j'avais dans mon monde. »

« Oh Harry, » sanglotait maintenant Lily, il y avait des larmes qui coulaient en bas de son visage et la seule chose qui la retenait de courir au côté de son fils et de l'entourer de ses bras, était la poigne serrée que son mari exerçait sur sa main.

Dumbledore racla sa gorge. « Harry et moi avons eu quelques moments pour parler ce matin, pendant que nous attendions votre arrivée. J'ai clairement dit que peut importe comment les choses s'arrangeaient, je m'assurerais qu'il est une place dans ce monde. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » indiqua James avec un ton de voix dur. « Harry restera avec nous. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les mots prononcés remplacèrent à peine le geste réconfortant qu'il aurait pu lui donner. Lily fit un petit sourire pour soulager Harry, mais constata qu'elle devait résister à la tentation d'envoyer à son mari un regard interrogateur. Pour sa part, Harry semblait incertain et envoya à Dumbeldore un regard rapide.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit facile pour n'importe qui, » continua Harry, plus lentement. « Bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre plus difficile la situation qu'elle ne l'est pas déjà. Si c'est la cas, je pense vraiment que vous ne devriez pas me reconnaître tout de suite, je ne veux pas vous forcer. »

James semblait ne pas vouloir parler pour le moment ainsi Lily retira lentement sa main de la sienne et fit quelques pas en avant. « Tu as pris une chance Harry, » indiqua-t-elle lentement, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter. « James et moi, » elle envoya à son mari un regard pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait parler pour eux deux, il regardait fixement en direction Harry ainsi elle n'y trouva aucune aide. « Bien, James et moi voulons que tu sois une partie de nos vies, et nous voulons finir par te connaître. » Elle s'arrêta pendant une seconde afin qu'elle puisse se calmer, les larmes menaçaient encore ses yeux. « Tu viendras à la maison avec nous ce soir, et nous y mettrons les choses au clair, personne n'est pressée de tout manière. »

Harry fit le premier véritable sourire que Lily n'ait vu sur son visage, et inclina la tête comme s'il était d'accord avec elle. « Bien, je peux vivre avec cela, seulement à condition que tout le monde soit sûr et certain. »

Dumbledore posa une main sur une des épaules d'Harry et soupira. « Bien, maintenant que nous avons cassé la glace, je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions de certaines des complexités de cette situation. »

Mais, Lily l'entendit à peine, au lieu de cela, elle s'avança pour saisir une des mains d'Harry et la tint fermement dans la sienne. Il serra ses doigts doucement, mais regarda Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, était qu'elle avait de nouveau son fils.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**À suivre,**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Prochain chapitre : **Harry fait la connaissance de la famille Potter et de leurs amis.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Traduction : Maya

Correction : ShadowSaphir

**1er septembre 2006**


End file.
